Individual researches who conduct clinical trials to evaluate the benefits of new drugs, diagnostic tests, specific therapies, or surgical interventions, etc., publish their results in peer-reviewed journals (e.g. in the New England Journal of Medicine, or JAMA, etc.) When many research groups conduct research on specific interventions, their findings may or may not be the same as those of previously published research. Thus, such contradictory outcomes need to be resolved to clarify the direction of the ?collective evidence? for doctors to offer the most appropriate therapy to their patients. The electronic manuscript with summary evidence is made available on the NICHD (National Institute of Child Health and Human Development) website to help pediatricians across the United States and its territories to access it freely, guiding their practice. The purpose of posting the systematic reviews on the federal webpage will allow students, medical, surgical and nursing practitioners across Unites States and its territories to have FREE access to the valuable reviews, which otherwise will need to be paid for. By supporting neonatal systematic reviews and making them available free of cost to the general public is a unique accomplishment for NICHD, since this is helping to bridge the much needed gap for the medical community.